


Your love is my drug

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, hes also an asshole, kushina is a mess, minato is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Oh.Oh.Kushina has a crush. On Senju Tsunade.





	Your love is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> my brain did a thing

Kushina slams into Minato will all the force of the Hokage mountain, and Minato is not afraid to admit he shrieked like a little civilian girl.

“Minato!” Kushina shouts, getting her hands on the collar of his shirt as she straddles him, pressing him into the dirt. “Just the person I was looking for, ‘ttebane!”

“Kushina,” Minato replies, bemusedly.

Kushina beams, all teeth and a familiar terror as she wiggles gleefully from where she's perched on him. “Your sensei is Jiraiya of the sannin, right dattebane?”

Minato blinks, raising an eyebrow. “Yes…?” he says slowly, then adds. “You know Fugaku is going to yell at you for molesting me again if you don't get up.”

“Who cares about your stick up the ass Uchiha boyfriend, Minato!” Kushina says, shaking him. “This is more important! So Mr. Toad Man knows Tsunade-hime, yeah? So  _ you  _ know her?”

“What? Kushina--”

“You gotta introduce us, dattebane!” she hisses, shaking him a bit more forcefully. 

Minato grunts, slowly curling his fingers around Kushina's wrist and pulling her hands off. He sighs heavily through his nose, all but forcing the vibrating girl still as he sits up. 

Kushina goes with him, content to be sprawled across his lap though she does eye her captive hands pointedly.

Minato let's go.

“ _ Kushina,” _ he says. “The few times I've met Tsunade-sama was when she was beating up sensei for something perverted he did. I don't really know her.”

Kushina huffs, and if Minato didn't know better he’s say she was  _ pouting. _

“Minatooooo,” she whines. “Come on! I'll help you with that new seal of yours! Pretty please!” Then quietly, but not quietly enough-- “I liked you better when you had no spine and I could bully you into doing what I wanted.”

“Hey!”

“It's true, ‘ttebane! You were such a pansy as a kid!”

Minato scowls at her.

“Gah--fine!” He practically snarled, glaring at Kushina's triumphant grin that has far too much teeth to be called nice. “Let's go then, she should be at the hospital.”

Kushina crows in success, easily detaching herself from Minato and pulling him after her. She practically speeds through the village, towing Minato along behind her.

They make for an amusing sight, but one that's seen often enough for them not to get more than a few odd looks.

Kushina slams through the hospital's doors like a hurricane, ignoring the desk ladies shouts as she whips around a hall and flings Minato forward.

“Alright, dattebane, do your sense-y thing.”

“Chakra sensing,” Minato complains. “It's called chakra sensing.”

“I don't care about your lame nerd things,” Kushina snaps back, distracted, as she cranks her neck to see if she can catch sight of Tsunade.

Minato grumbles, but reworks the grip on Kushina’s hand until he can drag her through the hospital. The things he does for his friend, honestly.

Kushina is practically vibrating again as he leads her down halls and around corners, bouncing on her toes. Minato nearly loses his grip on her a few time, having to hiss,  _ “calm down, ‘Shina!” _

It does little to help, but they get there eventually.

Minato stops in front of a door labeled ‘Hospital Head’ and he doesn't even have enough time to open his mouth before Kushina  _ happens. _ Between one second and the next Kushina kicks the door in, loudly.

Tsunade looks up. 

There's a second where Kushina, in all her glory, looks ready to take on the world, then she’s slamming the door closed again and using Minato as a human shield.

“Oh god,” she swears, whining into his shoulder blades. “Why do you let me out in  _ public,  _ Minato, what the hell dattebane.”

“I ask myself that everyday.”

Before Kushina can open her mouth and say that scathing remark he knows she's got on her tongue, there's a click, and both teens turn to see Tsunade standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

“Brat,” she greets Minato, who grins, sheepish. “What do you want? Did Jiraiya do something I need to kill him for? And who's this?”

Kushina makes a high noise, pressing herself against Minato's back as of that will let her hide inside his skin and--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

There's a spark of mischief usually more common in Kushina's eyes as he looks at her too red face. The flush is impressive, nearly as dark as her hair, and Minato is practically gleeful about this revelation.

Kushina has a crush. On Senju Tsunade.

He beams, twisting back around to look at Tsunade. Kushina digs her nails into his shoulder, a warning, but Minato forges on. 

“Sorry for bothering you, Hime, but my friend Uzumaki Kushina here was just  _ dying  _ to--”

Kushina cuts him off with a quiet hiss, furious and embarrassed in equal measure. Minato goes down with a yelp, smacking into the wall on his descent to the floor from Kushina's punch.

“Sorry about him,” Kushina laughs, nervously. “He doesn't know what he's talking about ‘ttebane!”

Tsunade hums, bemused, and eyes the floundering red head.

“Um,” Kushina stammers, and if Kushina wouldn't beat him up for it he’d snicker. “I was, uh--medic lessons! Yeah, dattebane! I wanted to know if you could give me some lessons!”

“Lessons,” Tsunade repeats. “Don't Uzumaki usually have shit chakra control? That's a requirement for medical jutsu.”

If it's possible, Kushina flushes even more.

“I know, dattebane! But I'm a hard worker! And even if it's basic first aid it would be great! Minato is an idiot--my idiot but still an idiot, someone needs to know how to put him back together after he fucks up a jutsu! And mikoto,  _ man,  _ the Uchiha sure love their fire jutsu--”

Kushina’s rambling gets cut off as Minato can't help but choke on a laugh. Her eyes narrow, and she's on him before he can blink.

“Shut up, dattebane!” She snarls, flustered, getting her hands on Minato’s collar is easy and she shakes him a bit. “I'm just trying to be a good Hokage and look out for my people! Even if they are idiots.”

“Kushina--” Minato hisses, trying to wiggle out from under her. “If you don't get off I'm gonna tell Fugaku--”

“Tell him what, dattebane! I beat you up again? I'm not scared of your asshole boyfriend!”

Kushina’s hand twitch, a Murderous look to her that Minato  _ knows  _ means she's going to try to strangle him but before she can get her hands around his neck someone plucks her off.

“Woah, okay,” Tsunade says, holding Kushina by her collar. “No killing in my hospital, you two.”

Kushina practically deflates.

“That being said,” she continues, settling Kushina on her feet. “I'd be glad to give someone as passionate as you some lessons.” Kushina’s head snaps up, red cheeked and awed.

Tsunade grins, and Kushina can't help but mimic it as she bounces on her toes once again. “Awesome, dattebane! That's--”

Kushina chokes, her entire being  _ freezing  _ as Tsunade leans down and presses her lips to her forehead.

“For luck,” she explains, mischievous, and slowly takes off her necklace to place it on Kushina. “I'll be rooting for you, so kick ass and take the seat from the old man.”

 


End file.
